Icy Storms
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Based off of one of my Wizard 101 characters and some annoying events in my life, only given a happier ending instead. Meet Aurora Rubywielder, daughter of David Rubywielder and the storm queen, Jennifer Rubywielder. Aurora's got a secret that she hides from her mother, she's a powerful Ice wizard known as Alura Dusksong! Hope you like this short story.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of a new school year, at Wizard City. A young female wizard with blonde hair and blue/green eyes walks towards the school of Ice. She's wearing a set of first day clothes; a black hat with matching robes and boots, and a small black wand with a snowflake crystal on its tip. The older Ice students smile at her quivering form, knowing the true powers that hide beneath the black icy, fearful demeanor. She enters the classroom as Professor Lydia Greyrose finishes attendance.

Professor Greyrose is a small, slightly chubby snow fairy that would make you feel all warm inside. She wore a large smile on her face and inside, you just wanted to do anything to please her. She wore a small blue set of wizards' robes with a matching hat and boots which had silver trimming to match her fluttering wings.

"Ah, and there you are, Ms. Rubywielder." Professor Greyrose knew every single student and potential student to visit her room at least once. The young girl nodded apologetically and sat down in the back of the room. The whole room was filled with first years at the desks, while a few older students stood at the ready in case something went wrong.

Every year, Professor Greyrose would ask one of her students to pretend to be a first year on the first day of school to show off what it is that ice wizards do. This year, she had chosen one of her prodigy class students, Ms. Aurora Rubywielder, a third year student with a creative mind and a knack for defensive spells.

"Ms. Rubywielder, since you are the last to show up, why don't you be the first to show the class what you can do?" She was playing the role of the mean teacher, but the young blonde knew better. They had planned this out quite well.

"Yes, Professor Greyrose." Aurora got up from the desk and slowly walked to the front, with her black glasses sitting on the top of her nose. Some of the older students recognized her from their first year and signaled the others to stand back.

Aurora stands at the front of the class and waves her wand once. Nothing but a spark happens. The first years laugh, thinking she's a dud. Only the older students and the professor see her smirk under her black hat.

She waves the wand once more and whispers, "Time to show off…" This time her wand shoots out what appears to be a blizzard. Among the snow, a large creature starts to form. The blizzard covers the entire room. One of the older students is using one of his other school spells, a fire school spell called "Fireball", to keep warm.

When the snow storm subsides, a large ice golem like creature stands protectively next to Aurora. It has armor and a shield, as well as a sword, all of which are made of ice. The creature is called an Ice Colossus even though it is only six feet tall. Aurora smiles as she looks at the shocked faces of her new classmates.

One of the other students just starts laughing, causing all but the first years to laugh. "Oh man, you should've seen how big that thing was on her first day, haha we had to spend a whole week fixing the school!" Aurora blushed at the memory. Truly, she had earned her title of "Icy Princess".


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora sighed as she exited the portal. She was home now, or at least at her parent's home. Truthfully she had had her own house since the middle of her first year in school. She had at first been living in the Ravenwood dorms. Now she was a Magus Thaumaturge, not that her mother listened. Frankly, Aurora tended to like her father, David Rubywielder, more than her mother.

Jennifer Rubywielder, once known as the fearsome Storm Queen, Jennifer Stormgem, was a kind woman with brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and a love for control. Anything that didn't fall into her idea of right, she tended to stay away from or try to force it to fall into place.

As Aurora walked up to the castle, she saw her mother and sister in the garden. Her sister was a miniature version of her mother, but with a semi nicer attitude and a more aggressive feel, though she was not so into controlling things. Zoe Rubywielder was a skilled Life Student, which her mother approved of for various reasons. At the moment, Zoe and Jennifer were working on making the roses grow more. Jennifer used her storm abilities to bring rain to the flowers while Zoe used her life abilities to help them grow.

"Hey, Zo, hey mom." Aurora called. The two looked up and acknowledged her. They were too busy at the moment. Aurora sighed. She'd get an earful of it later from her mom.

In Jennifer's eyes, there was nothing so wasteful as a student of Ice, especially one that has skills in every branch. Aurora, in all respects, should have been a balance student, but for some reason, she seemed more inclined to defending others, so her personality had ended her in the school of Ice.

Her mother had complained to Professor Ambrose, the headmaster, for days on end until he finally got tired of her whining and told her off. He gave her a condition. "If Aurora can't handle the course, than she'll be reevaluated, but as she stands, I think she'll go farther than even you with your storm spells, Mrs. Rubywielder." Needless to say, Jennifer rarely talked to him again after that.

She had been amazed with how much patience her daughter had for the School of Ice, but didn't understand why she would choose to stay. It was supposedly the weakest school in existence and only good at defending. It was otherwise useless to fight with. It was more of a secondary school to take on.

Aurora spent most of her time listening to her brothers' talk about the latest games. Xavier was a pyromancer of high level who went under the codename "Aron Ashdreamer". Quinn went and used the last name "Hextamer" while he studied myths. Quinn was the youngest and still a first year, but that was because he had given up on his Death School training, much to Aurora's relief. Aurora had never liked Death school classes much as the professor, Malistair, was quite rude and dark, not that his brother, Cyrus, who taught the Myth school was any better.

When Jennifer finally came and talked to Aurora, it started out normal enough. A "How are you?" here, a "Where have you been to recently?" there, and a "What new spells have you learned?" once in a while. It always went alright so long as they didn't wander into Aurora's school subject. While Aurora helped with dinner though, they came upon the subject. Jennifer had just asked what Aurora's most powerful spell up to date was.

"It's the Colossus spell. I can summon a minion to help me in battle, at least that's how its described. He's really cool and a bit over protective sometimes, but he lends me boosts for my snow spells so that my snowmen's attacks increase." She smiled as she cut the vegetables. She was a smart girl, but rarely did she like to show off her skills. She was also a good hand in the kitchen, what with living alone in her own castle and having to feed her pets and plants. "He's made entirely of Ice."

"Really? Doesn't he break easily then?" There it was, that tone that she had been dreading all night.

"No, he's pretty strong. It's the others that shatter…" Aurora took a deep breath as she cooled off the banana cream pie for desert with her hand. "In fact, I've been placed in a few tournaments with him and my other spells… I'm going to enter the Wizard City Tournament…"

She didn't have long to wait for her mother's reaction. "You'll be crushed like ice, Aurora."

"No, I won't. Alura Dusksong's entering, and she's an ice wizard too. I'll be fine."

"Alura Dusksong is a lucky young lady who's probably been to more places than you have." Jennifer set the table, knowing Aurora would leave before dinner like always. "You aren't Alura, you're Aurora, and you need to stop comparing things to her, she's starting to sound like a bad influence."

Aurora finally got her courage back up and glared at her mother. "If I, or Alura win the tournament, will you quite complaining about the school of Ice?"

Jennifer looked at her daughter with a slightly confused glare. "Who said anything about…"

"Don't give me that load of slush, it was the basis for your entire conversation. You still hate that I'm not something useful in your opinion. I'm sorry, I'm a defender."

"Aurora, that's not the problem, and you know it."

"No, I don't! You always assume things and then get ticked off because I'm not smart enough to figure out what you're thinking, so tell me, what is wrong with my choice?"

"You could do so much better! Ice breaks! If you're in trouble, how much help will your weak ice shields bring?"

"Ice is the strongest school for shielding, mother!" Both their voices were now escalating. Aurora suddenly jumped back when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Her mother did not.

A small fireball went right past them, just in the middle of them. Aurora turned her gaze to her father with a sorry expression. "Why do you two always fight about this?"

"Because she refuses to see me as a real wizard until I change schools. I'm older than my siblings, but we've all been at Ravenwood for the same amount of time. I'm bound to be slow. I took so long getting the basics down and trying to dodge the cats in Marelybone, I'm not going to change my school subject because she insists that it's not good enough!" She walked towards her father and the door. "Let me know when she cools off. I'm going to train for the tournament next week. I win, I stay with no more arguments. You beat me, mom, and I'll consider going to Pigswick like you suggested. Just to let you know though, they aren't nice, smart, or honest. You should be grateful that I'm not like some of the others." With that, Aurora gave her father a hug and walked out towards the portal that would bring her to Ravenwood.

"Great, now she's going to go crazy training until next week's tournament…" David sighed as his wife tried to understand what she had just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a whole week in Mooshu, Aurora showed up battered, beaten, and grinning like a fool. She walked up to the registration table and greeted the dueling expert, Diego. "Hey, Diego, save any damsels lately?" She sounded a little funny with her swollen lip.

"Haha, no, but you seem to have been busy. I suppose you're here for the tournament?" The black horse laughed. He didn't mind her roughed up looks, having seen her in worse conditions before.

"Yep. Just sign me under my usual name and I'll hit the showers first. I've been in Mooshu all week, and you know they don't have indoor plumbing." Diego smirked at the beaten wizard's optimism. Truly she probably hadn't been defeated in combat, no matter how tired she looked. She had once come into a tournament looking like she was half dead before and had made it out with second place and grinning like a champion.

"Of course, but I do hope you have a health potion on you. The competition is going to be tough this year. I have already signed up some alumni as well."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well one in particular that you should worry about. The 'Storm Queen', Jennifer Rubywielder." Aurora's eyes widened as she heard this. It was the first time Diego had seen fear on the young Ice Wizard's face since she had been first brought to Unicorn Way to fight the undead. "What's wrong?"

"That... that would be my mother..." She muttered slightly with fear still noticable in her voice.

"Ah... do you want to stay out this time?" Diego asked, knowing full well how the young wizard felt about her mother. She loved her but at the same time wished she wasn't so ignorant and short sighted. "I can understand if you do..."

Aurora's glare turned icy as she reached into her satchel and grabbed a small bag of gold. "No, I'm not going to let her win so easily. If she wants to fight in the tournament and prove me wrong then she has to fight me to do it. I'm not going to bow down to a storm wizard who can't even see how strong a blizzard is."

"You're confident that you'll even make it to her?" Diego counted out the entry fee and handed the rest back. He was secretly glad and sure about the young wizard's powers and courage. She was quite formidable when put under pressure.

"If the Storm Queen wants to reign supreme, then she needs to fight the rest of us. I was asked to represent the School of Ice's current students, and I'm not going down without a fight." The usually blue and green eyes that were hidden behind her black glasses seemed to give off a cold grey glow. She smirked dangerously. "I've done too much to lose so easily to my mother and her friends."

"Good, I'll place my bets on you to win then, haha." This got the young girl to pale.

"Don't do something so reckless! I'm only a Magus Thaumaturge! There are more powerful students than me all over the spiral!" Diego laughed as the young wizard walked into the locker room, ready to stun Wizard City, or at least her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora looked around cautiously, making sure that no one was in her part of the locker room. If there was one person she didn't want to find out her secret, it was her mother. She sighed in relief as her best friend, Ashlea Firestone was the only one in the area. She was one of the few students out of the Ice School that knew she was not what she seemed. She tapped her frost tipped wand to her boots after receiving an all clear from her friend and was enveloped in an Ice Crystal that covered her entire being. When she emerged two minutes later, other students and some Alumni had arrived. The ones who had never been in a tournament with her before were confused, thinking someone had taken the Ice student out of the contest with her own powers, but the Ice School Alumni recognized the spell and had convinced the others to leave her alone.

Aurora Rubywielder was no longer there, but instead there was a new wizard, Alura Dusksong. Her eyes now sparkled with adventure. Her blonde ponytail was now long and wavy behind her head. Her pointy starter hat is now replaced with a Hat of Numbness that shielded her eyes from the sun. Her black and silver robes were now replaced with a light blue and silver Boreal Tunic. Her shoes were no longer black boots, but Slippers of Purity. Her little wand was now gone, but a tall staff with a blue crystal in it, called the Staff of the Wyvern, was in its place. Instead of darkish black glasses, she now wore a set of light blue ski goggles that were slim and well fitted. On her hand was a Biting ring made of gold and aquamarine, while around her neck was a troll ear pendent. In the side of her tunic there was a sheath. In that sheath was an Icy Dagger. But the most impressive thing on her was her pet, Princess Abbey, the red balance dragon, who was carrying her deck of intent in her mouth.

Alura smiled as her friend nodded her approval. "You'll freeze 'em good, Alura."

"Yeah, but you'll burn 'em ta cinders, Ash." The blonde smiled as she stroked her dragon's head. She felt good.

"We'll see, oh! Check it, word on the vine is your mom's in the competition."

"Yeah, she's got it in her head that she's the worst storm in town." Alura shrugged.

"Ha! She ain't never seen you fight, has she?"

"No…"

"Exactly! You're gonna cream her good!"

"Ash… have you ever seen her fight?"

"… no… why?"

"I have, she's as fierce as the lightning and as loud as thunder. If you go up against her, don't underestimate her stormy deck."

The dark skinned wizard nodded. "Right… same to you."

Alura took a deep breath and smiled back. "I think it's time I quit holding back, Ash."

Ashlea's grin spread across her face faster than a forest fire. "Finally going to show them the big freeze?"

"Maybe…" Alura let out a cold mint smelling breath. Her powers were already itching to get out. She was going to have a blast. "Just be sure to keep enough heat in your powers for facing another Ice age." The two girls giggled. Alura was going to let her powers off their leash…


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlea lasted until the alumni rounds started. No student made it past Jennifer Rubywielder. She as fierce as Alura had warned, and had a deck's worth of Treasure Cards included along with her normal deck. She was a storm that was worthy of the title, "Hurricane".

Finally it was Alura Dusksong's turn. Being the Tri-Wizard tournament winner for three years meant that she was automatically the last challenge in the game. True, she had set herself up to fight her own classmates and adults, but that had been a different tier. Now it was a match of the Icy Princess versus the Storm Queen.

The tension in the arena was so thick you could cut it with a blowtorch, if the rain didn't ruin it first that is. Alura looked up and grinned. Her mother hated rain when she was trying to garden. That was one of the reasons for her becoming a student of storms in the first place. She wanted control.

Alura just laughed. She loved the rain and snow. She didn't want control of the elements, she wanted their freedom! She looked up at the rain in the sky and was tempted to remove her goggles right there in the pouring rain, knowing that her mother would be shocked, but also that she would be free. She sighed as the water washed over her silver blonde hair and smiled. She looked at her opponent and grinned like a fool. Jennifer had cast a water shield over herself.

Jennifer looked at her indifferently. She didn't care what was up with this girl. She wanted to stop her. She wanted Alura to stop corrupting her child and acting like she was so great. Truthfully, she hadn't heard many bad things against her. From what she knew, Alura was quite similar to Aurora in many aspects. She shook her head. 'Aurora probably strived to be like her…'

"Ladies and Gentle-wizards!" The combatants looked up to the stands to see Merle Ambrose, the headmaster of Ravenwood. "For the final battle, I give you, the alumni of Storms, Jennifer 'Stormsong' Rubywielder, the Storm Queen!" This raised a healthy cheer from the school of storms and the alumni.

Jennifer smiled and waved her purple staff towards the school of storm. The rain clouds above them moved away to rain on the school of Ice students. This caused Alura to roll her eyes behind her icy goggles. 'Figures… so immature…'

"And today she shall be facing this year's Ice Student, Alura Dusksong, the Icy Princess!" This caused the rest of the schools to cheer, especially as Alura motioned for her staff of wyvern to turn the rain above the school of Ice into a soft snow. She looked towards her mentor, Professor Greyrose and smiled as the fairy nodded her approval. She was getting better at controlling herself. "May the best wizard win,… Begin!"

Alura jumped right away as a storm bolt was cast near her feet. While in midair, she threw a charged snowball back towards the queen of storms. Alura smiled like a child at Christmas. Her mother didn't know who she was, so she was fighting her hardest. She wasn't treating Alura like she would Aurora, she was treating her like an enemy, and Alura couldn't be happier. She was being challenged. She was being tested. She was being herself!

She cast a shield as a storm snake appeared in front of her. Her mother smiling menacingly, thinking this was going to be easy. Alura smiled back with a fun loving smile. This was the most fun she had had since she last battled Ashlea last month in Marelybone. Alura cast a spell that summoned a colossus, a guardian of Ice students. She grinned as Jennifer summoned a storm creature that looked like a hurricane creature.

"Is that the best you got, oh queen of the storms? A small bit of wind? You have yet to see a storm." At this point, Alura cast a blizzard spell which engulfed the entire stadium, but stopped before reaching the stands. She then cast some snowmen spells and a wyvern spell while her dragon and colossus gave her booster spells.

"You little B*&amp;$^." The storm queen muttered as she cast some of her most powerful spells. A kraken, some storm versions of Alura's snowmen, and a storm snake appeared and started towards Alura.

Alura smiled as she stood her ground. Usually she'd be afraid of being attacked, but today was different. Today she was going to prove to herself, and to her mother, that she wasn't a scared little girl anymore. Alura raised her staff of the Wyvern and a large dome of crystal ice appeared over her, shielding her from her mother's attack. Alura then proceeded to cast another spell while the dome was still over her. When the shield fell, Alura was surrounded by multiple spell creatures, one from each school.

From the school of fire, a fire elf was dancing nearby, pointing his arrows at the storm queen's feet. From the school of life, a leprechaun danced joyfully with a pot of gold in his hands, ready to throw his heavy coins at his victims. The school of death was represented by a small black fairy, who seemed to be glaring at the storm wizard. The school of balance had given Alura a scorpion when she had discovered the hidden school in Krockotopia a few years ago. A cyclops from the school of myth stood next to Alura with his club in hand, ready to bash at anything that came near. From the school of Ice, a giant wyvern stood towering behind Alura, as though ready to breath ice on anything in its path. Finally, a storm snake from the school of storms stood at the front of the group, baring its fangs at the enemy storm spells. "No school is worthless, all schools are useful, no matter how weak it is against a certain type."

Ashlea smiled from her seat in the crowd. "She cast a shield of friends! A shield of the schools if you will." For indeed, while Alura had cast all these creatures, she had also cast a shield spell from each of the schools as well.

"Queen of the Storms, let me show you my power. I'm called the Icy princess, but you now look at some of my better spells. Can you defeat every school with only your storms and your temper?"

The spells all collided in the center of the battlefield, along with the two wizards. A large cloud of frost and smoke came up from the fight, obscuring anyone's vision, but that of the snow fairy, Professor Greyrose. She smiled as the spells cleared up.

When the frost and smoke settled, Alura, beaten and bruised, was standing over Jennifer, who seemed to still be in better condition. Jennifer's eyes were wide with fear, shock, and surprise. The snow fairy nodded to Headmaster Ambrose, who sounded the end of the battle. "Victory to Alura Dusksong, the Icy Princess!" The crowd went wild as Alura backed off of her mother and offered her hand to the brunette wizard. Jennifer took it grudgingly.

"Sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Alura's voice was somewhat distant as she looked her mother over. She was relieved to find that she wasn't even bruised.

"How did you do that?" Her stormy brown eyes glared at her daughter.

"I'm too tired to answer dumb questions. Why don't you go back to school and ask. I'm sure Professor Balestromm would be more than happy to correct you." Professor Balestromm was a frog professor of Storms. He was a lively fellow in a purple coat with a top hat. "I'm gonna go to bed when I get home, come on, Abby." She called to her balance dragon. The thrill was over, and she was exhausted. She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

She walked towards the exit as her friend, Ashlea came down to join her. "You look bad. You okay?"

"Heh, yeah, I just beat her... I finally won against her in something..." Her sharp breaths continued to be ragged as her spell that she had placed on herself started to fade. Her hair reverted back to a golden blonde and her skin got even paler as she stumbled. She used her staff to hold her up right. "I need to get home."

They had made it back into the locker room under the stadium. "Yeah... you used your fairies on her, didn't you?"

"Heh, sorta, yeah. I couldn't let my mother get hurt because of me... Ash... I... I'm fine... don't worry so much..." Her eyes closed behind her goggles as she fell.

"Aurora!" Ashlea and Princess Abby caught the young Ice wizard. Ashlea looked to the young balance dragon. "Find a professor! Hurry! She needs help!"

Ashlea managed to take off the blonde wizard's hat and goggles. Aurora, though still dressed as Alura, managed to look up at her friend. "I'm fine, Ash. Just tired... I just need... to get home..." She felt her eyes continue to get heavy and fall on her. "...just tired... I just need my potion..."

Ashlea looked through her spells for something to help her friend. "Just hang in there, Aurora. I'll get you home after I'm sure you'll be fine, alright?"

"Heh, and they say I worry too much." Her voice was back to the quiet tone of Aurora once more. She glanced at a shadow that was petrified in her vision. She smirked. The shadow was all too familiar to the young thaumaturge. "I told you I could win, mom. I even managed to beat you!" Her dragon then flew over her mother's shoulder with a small potion bottle in hand. "Thanks, Abbey."

"What's that?" Jennifer's voice was filled with fear at this point. She hadn't realized she had beaten up her daughter and still lost to her.

"Don't worry. Ash, could you...?"

"Right!" Ashlea opened the flask and poured some down the young wizard's throat. "Bottoms up, Ice."

After downing the contents of the jar, Aurora's breathing relaxed. She sighed in relief. "Now can I go home, ya drama queen?" Her voice was still weak sounding, but the potion was a fast acting one to revive her strength.

Ashlea just chuckled as she helped her friend to sit up. "Sure, but first you have to go get your trophy. You had me worried there that time. I never seen you get that bad after a fight before."

"Heh, you should have seen me when I arrived. Diego thought I looked half dead with the expression he was giving."

"Hah, I wish I had seen that!" The two girls then looked up to Jennifer, who was still looking at Aurora with worry. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, she never speaks her mind unless she's sure there'll be no consequence, even though there still is one. AKA, you better scoot and tell Professor Greyrose that I'll be there to accept my trophy later. Oh, and ask if she thinks I'm ready, please."

"Ha, you're ready, no worries. Good luck."

"Right."

Jennifer just stood there staring at her daughter, wondering what had just happened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I'm Alura Dusksong? That I'm allowed to go to Mooshu? That I'm called the 'Icy Princess' because of my powers being too strong? That every time I go out in public, I need a fire wizard to be nearby in case my powers get out of control?" Aurora glared with her hazel eyes. She cleaned off her goggles with her small cape that was attached to her tunic. "You wouldn't listen. You rarely do. 'A complete waste of time' you'd say, 'never going to get anywhere with it' you'd say. Well now I'm telling you, I've gone places, I've done things, and I am something, all because of that School of Ice." Her voice was calm, solid, and frosty. It cut like an Ice saw, cold and rigid. She replaced her goggles on her eyes, making them now look clear with frost trimming on the edge. "If all you are going to do is degrade me, and complain about me, then what makes you think I'm going to trust you when my powers get out of hand? I nearly froze you today! My origin powers are ICE, not storm or fire like I thought they'd be, but Ice. I don't understand them, and I have to work to get control over them. Every time I learn a new spell, I gain more control because of another outlet…" Her eyes now glazed over with depression and confusion. "Your solution to me being bullied back in Marelybone was to ignore them. Your solution was the same in Krockotopia and here when I told you that the others were acting strange. Only here… here they were actually afraid of me, save for the Ice and Fire students. They know who I am and what I am. They don't know why, but they're willing to help me. How can two schools, an island's worth of teachers, and creatures from across the Spiral be willing to help me, but not you?"

Jennifer just looked at her daughter with the same pained expression that Aurora wore every morning she looked in the mirror. Eye's widened, filled with tears, regret, fear, and confusion. Aurora shook it off. She had gone too far to step down now.

"When they ask me why I choose to fight under my code name, even though I'm now a magus thaumaturge, I answer them with, 'It suits me.' But my real reason… my real reason was because of your second rule… 'Don't embarrass us'. What kind of request is that? It's not something anyone strives for." Aurora started off towards the stairs to the awards ceremony that was awaiting. "Besides, I was just trying to make you proud of me. If you can't accept my ice into your storm, then you're heart's colder than my wyvern…"

"But I am proud of you." Aurora stopped and looked at her mother. Her brown eyes filled with tears, her silky brown hair, still wet from the snow that had melted on her. "Aurora, whatever made you think I wasn't proud of you?"

Aurora grimaced. "You're always talking about the others and scolding me. I didn't think that you were happy with me because of that. Mom, I know you want me to be responsible, but didn't you think that I was trying so hard to do everything you ever asked of me? Didn't you think that I'd want to at least be my own wizard?"

Jennifer put her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry, Aurora."

"It's fine, mom… let's get going. I have to get up to the ceremony…"

"But you don't look like…"

"That's no problem, watch." Jennifer stood back and saw her daughter tap her head with her staff. Her golden blonde hair reverted to silver and white while her hazel eyes gained a silvery glow. Her goggles clouded again with a frosty look and her skin gained its color once more. "I learned how to do that from a snow fairy that was hiding down on Colossus Boulevard."

"Well what do ya know?" Jennifer smiled. Aurora sighed with relief. Everything was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

At the ceremony, Alura Dusksong was the guest of honors in a way, along with Jennifer Rubywielder. Their family had all come to watch the match, along with some of Jennifer's friends. Alura rushed up to Ashlea and smiled as bright as the sunrise. Ashlea nodded. She understood what had happened. She needed no words to explain.

When Headmaster Ambrose called Alura up, she glided up the stairs gracefully, as though she was merely floating. She was handed a trophy and looked towards her mentor. The snow fairy smiled and nodded. Alura was ready.

"Thank you for the trophy, my fellow wizards. I'm pretty sure I won by a fluke though, but eh, ya know?" The wizards around her age and the schools of Ice and Fire chuckled. Jennifer rolled her eyes and grimaced. "I think that this award signifies that I'm ready to try more new things and move farther along in the spiral with my mission. I plan on helping as many creatures as I possibly can." She took another look to her mentor, this time with a touch of concern. She breathed a sigh of relief as her mentor smiled and nodded back once more. Professor Greyrose tapped her wand to her head to signify what needed to be done. Alura nodded back. She raised her staff in one hand and held the trophy in another. "In the school of Ice, I have learned many things, mainly ways to defend myself. I wish to show one last spell today, if it's alright with the headmaster?"

"I see no reason why not, so long as it isn't dangerous."

"Shouldn't be, just a tad scary and annoying…"

"Ah, there's only one spell that **_you_** would describe as that, hehe. You may proceed with your crystal, young wizard." The old man's smile comforted the young lady as she tapped her staff to her feet.

"Right. This is my identity spell. I currently have two. I'm Alura Dusksong…" An ice crystal formed over her and then melted within mere moments, leaving her clothes the way they were, but her physical features were back to that of… "… and I'm Aurora Rubywielder." This caused a cheer from the Ice students, the Fire students, Jennifer Rubyweilder, and the teachers. David Rubywielder just laughed in shock as his younger daughter fainted into her life classmates arms. Aurora's brothers just started jumping up and down with excitement. "As you might have noticed, today I have finally taken a fight against my mother, and have won. I am the daughter of Jennifer and David Rubywielder, and I can proudly say that I have learned most of what I know from them. I am their daughter, and of that, I am proud." She smiled as she then disappeared in a small puff of snowflakes.

She reappeared at the hallway next to her friend, Ashlea. "Nice job, Alura."

"Thanks, Ash… can I go home now? I don't like fancy things, and you know I'm already tired from all of this."

"Heh, sure, I'll take ya home. After all, today is a day to remember."

"Oh? Why's that? I just won another fight, no biggie."

"Heheh, only you would say that about today. You beat your mom today, you proved that you were capable of doing whatever you put your mind too, and that includes winning a fight."

Alura rolled her eyes and smiled. She was her own wizard, and now… her mother knew it, just like the rest of the spiral. She was Alura Dusksong, and Aurora Rubywielder, and nothing was going to change that, not even her mother's ego. Aurora was free, and she was herself.

The End


End file.
